All The Things He Said
by Anthony Stark
Summary: Sequel to "What I Can't Have". Edward and Draco have been taken by the Death Eaters that attacked Hogwarts, and Al has been left in the castle alone. Warnings for Yaoi, rape, torture, etc.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Searchers

A/N: Welcome to book two in the series of Draco-Edward, Harry Potter/FMA crossover "What I Can't Have". I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I'm writing this alone, now, so...the format will be a bit different, the pages more...cramped. But...eh.

BOOK 2: ALL THE THINGS HE SAID

Prologue:

Shit. It was the first thought that Edward was aware of having, the second word that flowed into his mind was Alphonse... And he forced his eyes open, trying to take stock of his surroundings. Much to his dismay, as his head pounded, the world seemed to be swinging from side to side, twisting before his eyes. On top of that it was upside down. He squeezed his eyes shut again, taking deep breaths through his nose, trying to quell the nausea in his stomach, Oh...I hit my head...didn't I? Edward swallowed thickly, his arms were tied behind his back, and he seemed to be over someone's shoulder, which explained why everything was upside down. Okay...so... He wracked his brains, trying to figure out what was happening, then it came rushing back to him, making him twitch, he could feel congealing blood on his neck and face.

When he felt the person carrying him stop in their stride, he chanced to open his eyes, but the world continued to spin and sway alarmingly, and he closed them quickly, Concussion it is, He told himself, swallowing again. Oh...Gate...Al, please be alright... terror flooded his overloaded system, and he gagged around the material blocking his mouth. Next thing he knew he was laying on the ground, his back and left arm aching from the fall, as the man carrying him flung him to the earth. He groaned, twisting, one eye squinted open, but he could hardly make anything out in the near darkness except the bottom of an intricate gate. Where's Draco? He asked himself next, head turning to look around, though that made the nausea worse, he spotted a blur of white blond hair, and relaxed slightly, He's here...but...where is here?

That took a few minutes to figure out as he was dragged across the ground through the now insubstantial gates, and up a long drive between trimmed hedges. Albino peacocks strutted amongst the plants, and Ed grimaced. Malfoy Manor swam into view as his vision cleared a little, but it looked dark and unwelcoming now, and Edward found he really...really didn't want to go inside. He had little choice in the matter, however, as he was heaved bodily up the steps and into the huge marble entrance hall. Whoever was pulling him left him laying just inside the door, and he was still, trying to work up the strength to escape his bonds somehow, he watched every move that Bellatrix Lestrange made as she carried Draco to a chair and settled him into it, snorting as his parents rushed to his side to examine the spell-bound teen.

Ed tuned out their voices, closing his eyes, and took stock of the damage that had been done to him. One of his ribs seared with pain, he was pretty sure it was fractured, as was his left wrist, if he was lucky it was just sprained. His back ached, but he thought that could just be from bruises, and the back of his head was a tangled, matted, scab now. At least it's clotting... He told himself, shifting a little more onto his stomach to give his arm a rest.

"The Dark Lord will not be pleased with how you've hurt his pet." A voice broke into his thoughts, and Edward's eyes flickered up to stare hatefully at Severus Snape's sallow face. What he saw there, however, surprised him more than he cared to admit as the black eyes met his for a second, and care flashed in their dark depths, then vanished, as quick as it'd appeared, leaving Ed doubting it had actually been there. "Do not call him until I have cleaned the boy up for him."

"Severus, what happened? What happened to Draco?" The elder Malfoys converged on him as soon as the room cleared, and Edward rubbed his face on the floor, grimacing, to try and escape the gag.

"He failed the task, I completed it." Snape said simply, glancing at Edward, his face softened, and he leaned down, untying the gag, Ed glared at him suspiciously.

"Get the hell away from me!" He croaked, gold eyes flashing,

"Quiet, you stupid boy." Snape untied Edward's ankles and lifted him to his feet, but the golden haired teen swayed weakly as the world spun from the abrupt change. He lurched to the side, hitting a wall, and gagging as his stomach roiled so violently it brought tears to his eyes. The Potions Master sighed, digging in his robes for a vial and holding it to the teen's lips. Edward turned his head away, kicking at Snape, but the man forced his head around and poured the vial in his mouth, causing Ed to thrash. The Malfoys were too preoccupied with their son to care.

The sudden lack of nausea caught Edward off guard and he took a few deep breaths, in that time Snape gripped his upper arm and lifted him again to his feet. He was still a little off balance, but better than before, and he took an automatic step toward Draco, eyes worried, but Snape had a good grip on his flesh arm and pulled him away, even as Narcissa and Lucius carried their unconscious son through another door.

"Where are you taking me?" Ed snarled, dragging his feet and digging his heels in, Snape turned to face him, black eyes boring into gold.

"If you aren't properly clothed and unwounded when the Dark Lord arrives, he will take it out on Draco. The boy already failed him, and we should do all we can to keep him from getting more angry." The sallow man hissed, Edward was taken aback by the fear in Snape's eyes, the worry, obviously for Draco. The look was so different than the look Edward knew that he fell silent and let himself be steered into a small room with an even smaller bed, lit by candles and a little, high up window.

"...you really care about him...?" He whispered when they were inside, and Snape's nostrils flared,

"He's my godson." Was the short reply before the black haired man began to assess Ed's wounds, probing at the cut on the back of his head. The blond winced, hissing in pain, but Snape paid him no mind, just healed it with a dab of potion and moved on. Cleaning spells washed over the disheveled blond, and another spell braided his hair down his back, where it gleamed dully in the light from the overhead candelabra. They didn't speak, and Ed mentally braced himself for the meeting that was to come, closing his eyes. All he could think about was Draco, Is he alright? kept flashing through his head, he chewed his lip, eyes stinging from emotion, his arms still tied behind his back.

"You have until tomorrow night to compose yourself, Elric...I suggest you use it well." Snape sighed and stepped from the room, leaving the blue-uniform clad alchemist sitting on the bed, his head bowed, tears finally slipping free.

And, for the first time that night, since everything had started, as the light of dawn turned the world gray and tinged the horizon, Edward cried. His sobs were loud, almost hysterical, and he felt as if the whole manor could hear him as they echoed around the room, but still he cried. For Alphonse, who was alone now, on the Hogwarts grounds, for Draco, who had both failed his master, and succeeded in his lover's eyes. For Dumbledore, who never got to be with the one he loved, and was now dead, and for himself. He didn't know what was going to happen past this moment, whether he and Draco would live or die, and the tears poured from him as he hunched over in anguish.

Chapter 1: Searchers.

********

********

"...Alphonse?" A quiet voice broke the younger Elric from his trance, and he lifted red eyes to Blaise Zabini's face, tears still shining on his cheeks. "...Al, are you alright?" The dark skinned boy sat beside the broken-hearted teen, thumbing away his tears, "Do you have any idea where they were taken, Al? Any at all?" Alphonse shook his head weakly, another tear sliding down his cheek, hopelessness in his eyes. Blaise sighed, crouching in front of him, "Look, don't give up, it'll be alright. They're sending us all home tomorrow...come with me, I'll help you find them." Al's eyes widened,

"...really?" He whispered, hand coming up to touch his short hair, he shivered, glancing at Harry, who was sitting with his friends on the grass, head down, expression as blank as Alphonse's had been moments before. Al swallowed, and took Blaise's hand, "Alright." There was a little bit of strength in his voice that hadn't been there before, and the Slytherin grinned at him,

"There's Ed's little brother. Let's go pack their stuff, we'll bring it with us...and you can sleep in my dorm tonight." The relief in Alphonse's face was palpable, and Blaise ruffled his hair, "Let's get out of here." He pulled the small brunette down into the dungeons, offering reassuring words every time Al lost focus. He hadn't noticed before, as Al had always been next to Edward, but the younger Elric really was very small...

The dormitory felt big and empty to Alphonse without his brother in it. Edward was such a fiery person that, though short and small, his presence filled a room, and Al whimpered softly when they stepped inside, hugging himself. Blaise's hand on his shoulder was the only comfort he had, and once he'd calmed down a little, they went to work, carefully packing the two trunks that were the only remnant of the two missing sixth years. The minutes slid by at a snail's pace, and Alphonse often paused, staring at one of Edward's gloves, or his abandoned robes, and it took Blaise's soft touch to snap him back into gear. When at long last there was nothing left to pack, and both trunks were stacked against the wall near Edward's bed, Alphonse sat in the middle of the floor, unsure how to proceed. He began to shake slightly, biting his lip, and Blaise hurriedly scooted next to him, pulling the younger boy into his arms.

"Shh, it's alright. We'll find them." He soothed the frightened fifth year, letting the boy cry into his robes, "We'll find them." He closed his eyes, trying not to think about the two missing boys, lest he burst into tears as well. Alphonse buried his face in Blaise's chest, sobbing, his whole body shaking, until he had no tears left, and he could barely breathe. Blaise slowly lifted the terrified teen into Edward's bed, tugging his shoes off, and tucking the blankets around him. "Get some sleep, first thing when we get home...we'll work on finding them." Al nodded wordlessly, breathing in Ed's comforting scent from the pillow.

********

Sleep didn't find Alphonse Elric that night, and he slipped slowly into despair, staring hopelessly at the ceiling until Blaise woke. Their morning was quiet, Blaise's attempts at conversation trailing off into silence before they'd even reached breakfast. Barely anyone was there, and those who were seemed not to be eating, but Blaise spent an hour and a half coaxing Al to eat bits of buttered toast and small bites of eggs.

"Come on, you need your strength." He urged whenever Alphonse tried to stop eating. By the time they finished with their breakfast the Entrance Hall was full of students and their luggage, waiting to go home, most looked vacant and lost, like Al, while some were full out crying, as though only just having realized what had happened the night before. Blaise dragged their trunks out, all four of them, and maneuvered them around the chunks of building that obscured pieces of the hall floor. Alphonse helped him load them into a carriage, and they climbed in after, the Thestral towing them off to the train station. The Hogwarts Express gleamed on the tracks, puffing smoke, but the usual chatter was missing, the train's engine the only sound on the crowded platform as luggage was loaded into racks, and students sat in their seats, staring at the floor.

Alphonse pulled his knees up to his chest, shaking slightly, faces swam past his vision, people he knew from his year at school, familiar faces, which seemed to blur and distort themselves as he ignored their words and their concerns and condolences. He didn't want to hear them. So he focused on Blaise's hand on his shoulder, and stared out the window, feeling more alone without Edward by his side than he had all year. The ride was long, almost unbearably so, and by the end of it Alphonse was rocking slightly in his seat, still gripping the single cauldron cake Blaise had pressed into his hand when the trolley had gone by. They silently disembarked, tugging the heavy trunks behind them and loading them into trolleys, pushing them out of the station, Blaise shooting worried glances at Al every few seconds.

Outside in the warm May air, Alphonse stopped dead, unsure where to go, waiting for Blaise to lead him.

"Right here," Blaise nodded toward a limo parked against the curb, the driver hurrying to load all four trunks into the obviously magically altered vehicle. Blaise opened the door for Alphonse, ushering him into the back, and slipped in next to him, "I live a ways out of the city, it's a long drive." He murmured, but Alphonse just nodded and leaned against his window.

The manor was huge, surrounded by well kept gardens and vibrantly green hedges. Blaise lead Alphonse up the path, giving instructions and orders to the house elves and servants that lined up to greet their master,

"And Lonny, I want camping gear prepared and stacked by the lower veranda by tomorrow morning." He finished, his hand in the small of Alphonse's back, a comforting presence. Al stared around a little blankly, eyes sliding over the wide staircase, the many doors leading off the huge entrance hall, the paintings, whose occupants sat proudly in their frames. "Al?" Blaise looked into his eyes, "It's going to be alright, remember?" He watched Al worry his lip for a moment before nodding, determination surfacing in his eyes.

"Yes. We'll find Brother. And Draco, too." He straightened up, fists clenching, "What do we do first? We could try a locating charm, couldn't we?" Blaise nodded,

"We could, just in case. But I don't think it'll be that easy. So, don't be disappointed if that doesn't work, alright?" Alphonse turned for the staircase,

"Alright."


	2. The Choice

The door opened slowly to Edward's room, but he kept his face turned to the window. His tears had run out hours before, and he felt empty inside, he didn't even shudder as long pale fingers traced down his cheek, cupping his chin and lifting his head. The scarlet eyes glowed down at him, and Edward stared blankly back, the slits of Voldemort's nostrils flared for a moment, his eyes narrowing. He turned, looking back at the figure standing in the doorway,  
>"What's wrong with him, Severus?" There was anger in the words, hidden beneath the sibilant hiss of his voice.<br>"Physically, nothing, My Lord, however, I suspect the trauma of being taken from the school may be causing this reaction." Severus looked away, and Edward stared blankly at the floor,  
>"Bring him to my chambers, and bring a potion to fix this...problem." Severus nodded curtly,<br>"Yes, My Lord." He waited until the man had left the room, then pulled Edward to his feet, "Come on, Elric." He murmured, leading the teen to his own chambers first, he sat him down and mixed a potion that would take away the blankness in Edward's eyes, though it seemed terrible to do so, by the time they reached Voldemort's chambers, Edward was shaking. His golden eyes glimmered with a myriad of emotions, shifting between a sadness so deep it made Snape flinch, and an anger so intense that the teen's fists clenched.  
>"You're dismissed Severus," Voldemort hissed, "I want some time alone with him."<br>"Yes, My Lord." Snape groaned, walking away and wondering what would happen to the young teen he'd just handed the Dark Lord.  
>"So," Voldemort spoke smoothly, "Draco did something to my precious pet did he?"<br>Ed was silent.  
>"Speak boy!" Voldemort roared, pulling on the younger blond's braid.<br>Edward's eyes snapped up to his face, showing a sea of roiling anger, "Fuck you." He rasped, pushing Voldemort's hands away from him, "Don't touch me!" He backed away, feeling the potion stealing away the precious emptiness he'd built around himself. "Who do you think you are, anyway?" He pushed the sadness away in favor of the blinding anger.  
>"If you value both yours and Draco's lives," Voldemort thundered, "Never, and I mean never do that again. Now come here!" Edward approached as demanded and felt as Voldemort's hands were grasping him and removing the robes from the young boy before pausing.. "WORMTAIL!"<br>"Yes m' Lord," Wormtail wailed from the doorway.  
>"Bring me Draco Malfoy immediately," Voldemort spoke calmly, "I want a word with him."<br>"At once m' Lord." Wormtail departed.  
>"It is time you and Draco learned your places Elric," Voldemort chuckled, "I will punish you both for this insubordination!" Voldemort's hands were trailing over the now healed scars on Edward's back as he'd succeeded in removing the robes.<br>Wormtail returned with Draco to the room moments later, the young Malfoy looked ashen. "Draco," Voldemort motioned, "Sit."  
>"My Lord," Draco murmured not looking at Ed, "How can I be of service to you?"<br>"By witnessing what happens when you break the rules Draco," Voldemort hissed, "You did continue in a relationship with this whore even after I'd marked him as mine did you not?"  
>Draco's eyes widened. "I take that as a yes." Voldemort sighed, "I guess I need to teach you both the consequences after all." Both boys eyes widened in fright. Voldemort proceeded to force Ed onto the bed before laying him on his stomach and spreading his legs. He wasted no time dealing with his own lower garments before pushing himself into the young blond groaning at the tightness. After numerous minutes of enjoying himself inside of the blond, he slashed his fingers down Edward's back again, reopening the scars that had taken months to heal previously. "This is only the beginning for you Edward," Voldemort crowed, "You Draco, can see it now can't you? Edward Elric belongs to me. You're dismissed. Edward will be staying with me while I'm here."<br>Edward clenched his teeth, shuddering, holding back screams, Don't leave, Draco...don't leave me...He pled futilely in his mind, but the door closed behind his lover, and he was left alone with the man who had ruined his barely pieced together life. Pain seared up his spine, and down his back as every single wound was reopened, nails ripping him apart. His legs ached from the position he'd been forced into, and he clenched his fists in the sheets, eyes watering from the pain. No one would help him now, and he knew that, Draco wouldn't rescue him, just as Draco wouldn't leave with him should he rescue himself. Fingers twined in his hair, pulling his head back, teeth sinking into the side of his throat, making him wince.  
>He whimpered when he saw the mirror that Voldemort had placed on the wall where he could see himself, looking small and week, blood running down his throat, his back, his arm...his hair free from its braid, now a tangled mess over the wounds, the gold stained scarlet, and Voldemort looming over him. He closed his eyes, biting his lip so hard that it, too, began to bleed. With every thrust of the Dark Lord's hips, Edward fell further into despair.<br>Shame filled him as the tears escaped, tracing slow trails down his grimy cheeks, his breath was coming in painful wheezes, I should be fighting...I need to get away...! But he couldn't find the strength to move, not after watching Draco avoid his gaze, not after his lover had simply walked away and left him here.  
>The searing pain inside him eased slightly, and Edward dared to open his eyes, bleary with tears, just as a manacle was locked shut around his right ankle. He shivered at the feel, freezing metal against his skin, trying to quell the panic that flooded his system when it was locked, Stop it, he told himself, calm down, you can just remove it with Alchemy. He shivered again, feeling blood trickling down his back as he slowly sat up, eyes narrowed at the man who had just raped him.<br>"You didn't think I'd leave you free did you?" Voldemort laughed, "I'm not a fool Elric, that manacle you're wearing not only prevents alchemy, but causes any who attempts to use it while locked in it an extreme pain." Voldemort's hands moved, to Edward's shoulder tracing that outline of the Dark Mark he himself had emblazoned there in their previous encounter which had left the blond in writhing agony. "I wonder what Draco would say if I finished this, hmmm?"  
>Edward jerked away, eyes wide, covering the mark with his automail, "Never." He growled, low in his throat, eyes narrowed, he scooted across the bed until the chain pulled taut on his ankle, and he had put as much space between him and Voldemort as he possibly could.<br>"Ah, but we have all the time in the world." Voldemort grinned, enjoying the blond's queasiness with the thought of the mark being complete. "Now, since you're staying in my bed, I guess it makes you mine for the night." Voldemort proceeded to move closer to Edward, his hands trailing over the sensitive skin on the blond's back. Voldemort proceeded to move his hand's down Edward's body, them meeting in the area of the blond's crotch. "Pain is the essence of learning my boy, lets see how much you can endure." Voldemort chuckled before he started squeezing, hard.  
>Edward choked, kicking and punching at the man, but something seemed to be stopping his blows from connecting. He tried to push Voldemort's hands away, eyes beginning to water, tugging at the chain until a line of blood circled his ankle from the force of his struggling. "GET OFF OF ME!"<br>Voldemort roared with laughter, "Get off? We've only just begun Edward. You shall be properly mine after tonight, whether you like it or not." Voldemort's eyes flashed as he pulled Edward closer again, running his tongue down Edward neck before biting in with no restraint. His hands continue to play with Edward's lower appendages as well, forcing the boy to blush at the pleasure he was enduring. "You're actually enjoying this," Voldemort chuckled, "Arent't you Edward?"  
>"N-no!" Edward denied it immediately, but his mind flashed back to all the times Draco had bitten him, the mixture of pain and pleasure they'd put each other through, and, as his cock hardened in the unfamiliar grip, and pain lanced through him, he felt doubt for the first time since being taken. He was enjoying it, bodily, but not in his mind. He knew he would never enjoy having Voldemort touch him, but it seemed as though that would soon become a fixture in his life. As if he would never have a day without that vile touch again.<br>"Ah, but your body speaks for you Edward," Voldemort's silver tongue continued, "You cannot deny that which is obvious. I will enjoy the fight you put up as you try to resist me Edward, my little whore." Voldemort drew out his wand, "It is time for you experience another pain," He mused, frightfully, "One that has driven others mad, and will make you cry out for your mother like a little baby. Crucio!" The blond's body convulsed as his suffering began.  
>He had no time for thought as the pain ripped through him, worse than the automail surgery, worse than the gate ripping his limbs from his body, he wasn't even aware he was screaming, because the pain was so intense he couldn't hear it. When it lifted, only for a moment, he had only enough time to realize that he was twisted into some kind of fetal position that he wasn't aware of moving into, and then the pain tore open his mind again.<br>Voldemort crowed, his pet was becoming more and more like he wanted him already. He pulled the boy out of his fetal position to look into his eyes, the fire in them had dimmed significantly. "You will obey all order's I give you Edward, lest you experience a pain like that every time you disobey." Voldemort ordered, and then chuckled remorselessly, "And should you choose to disobey, I will humiliate you in front of Draco every time you do."  
>Shaking, Edward's eyes dropped to the bed, his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed, and then, already humiliated beyond comprehension, he gave a tiny nod. His shoulders slumped, and he lifted one hand to wipe away the tears that had flowed while he was writhing in pain, the hand shook as he drew it across his cheek.<br>"Good, now we understand each other." Voldemort cheered, "Since we've developed this lovely understanding lets see how well you listened. I want you to come over here, and pull yourself down on top of my cock. You're going to spend all of the night with it in you, pleasuring me when you move and causing yourself pain." He won't do it, Voldemort silently thought to himself, Even that is beyond the point of his humility.  
>Edward's teeth clenched, he braced himself for the pain he knew would come, lifting his head, eyes reflecting the low lighting in the room, which brightened slightly with his inner magic, "No." He said simply, clamping his legs together and crossing his arms.<br>"I see," Voldemort was musing what to do next, "Then do I need to drag Draco back here?"  
>Edward didn't shift an inch, keeping his face impassive, "Why should that matter to me?"<br>"Ah but it does matter," Voldemort laughed, "I remember hearing all about your insecurities with Draco after our last time together in this house. You wouldn't let him see your back, you made him cover every mark I made with one of his own. How would you feel if he was the one doing all this to you? Betrayed? Angry? Disgusted?" Voldemort gave Edward little time to think before yanking the boy next to him and wrapping his hands around the boys back, shifting them constantly to aggravated the wounds he'd earlier inflincted.  
>Hissing in pain, Edward pushed at Voldemort's chest, trying to escape the man's grasp, "He'd have...freaked out...if he'd seen it...!" He lied, "That's why...I didn't show him...!" The pain caused his voice to rasp, his breathing turned to gasps when he could stand to take one.<br>Voldemort moved his hands up to Edward's face, cupping it, his gaze boring straight into Edward. "It was your own weakness which would not allow Draco to see what I'd done. And you've still not answered my question, what would you do if it were Draco doing all of this to you?"  
>"This!" Ed snarled, slamming his forehead into Voldemort's face, he rolled off the bed, half suspended by his manacle, which chained him to the bed, his vision fuzzy from the force of the headbutt.<br>A feisty one it seemed. Edward Elric still had guts, a legendary power of will unlike any who's minds he'd broken before. "You've proven you still have boundaries at least." Voldemort sighed, "It will take some time, but we will break them down I assure you. Until tomorrow, you can sleep on your own side of the bed and not bother me, I have important things to plan." Such as your impending torture with Draco again tomorrow, he mused.  
>A straight out fuck like today seemed to be out of the question, it hadn't broken the blond enough, it would need to be something that would cause the boy's mind irreparable harm, and the only thing that he could physically see doing that was Draco performing the actions on the boy, not of his own will of course.<br>Edward shifted on the floor, pushing himself up until he could stand on one foot, "Like hell I'm sleeping next to you." He grunted, gripping the back of a chair and dragging it closer to the bed, he slumped into it, his right foot twisted a little so it was resting on the bed.  
>"You will do as you're told!" Voldemort roared, rising from the bed and extracting the blond from the chair before kicking it and all others out of Edward's reach. "If not, we can make your night much more painful." He laid Edward back down on the bed before shortening the manacle's chain, making sure the blond could not leave the bed.<br>"Fuck you!" Edward spat, bristling like an angry cat, and scooting so he was sitting at the foot of the bed, refusing to lay down. He knew he was being stupid, that he should probably at least pretend to give in, but he couldn't. He couldn't just sit idly and obey.  
>"So your mind is determined I see," Voldemort sighed, rising from his place on the bed, he moved to the still naked blond and began running his hands up the boy's torso, toward his neck and his face. "I guess we'll have to fix that now then rather then tomorrow." Said Voldemort, spreading Edward's legs with his hands, he guided his cock in between them before pushing in again. This time he would make Edward regret his back talk. He started slowly, moving back and forth but gaining speed as he did. He could feel it as the flesh of Edward's lower region's grew warmer and he could feel as his own flesh rubbed hard against Edward's. His free hand drifted to the boy's cock, and begun slowly pumping it.<br>Edward struggled, gripping the bed, body twisting to do so, he tried to drag himself away, but chains snaked out of the bedposts and bound his arms, pulling them up and out of the way, and he could feel the anti-alchemy spell pulsing through them. "BASTARD!" He snarled, trying to get his automail leg between them.  
>"You brought this upon yourself Edward," Voldemort spoke smoothly, "You did say you understood the consequences of not following my orders." Voldemort continued to pump and thrust into the young blond. "If you continue to disobey me, I may either have to resort to the Imperius curse and simply control you, or something, much, much worse which I'm sure you wouldn't want me to do." Voldemort sighed, noticing the position of Edward's automail leg. "And to be on the safe side," he laughed, "I'll be taking that." Voldemort proceeded to remove the leg before staring down at his glowering victim and continuing the actions. He could feel their climax's nearing.<br>Edward's eyes widened as the nerves disconnected, and a whole section of feeling vanished from his being, he fought down the orgasm he could feel building in his stomach, struggling as hard as he could against the man above him, "You'll never control me!"  
>"Maybe, maybe not." Voldemort glanced toward Edward's eyes, "But I can break you, and that in and of itself you cannot deny." Voldemort groaned, Edward's nether region's had gotten tighter. He felt it as his climax arrived and he continued thrusting into the boy until he collapsed on top of him.<br>Ed grimaced at the feel of the hot liquid inside him, he gagged at the thought, turning his head away, trying his hardest to ignore the building pleasure.  
>"Even you are not impervious to bodily pleasure Edward," Voldemort murmured, as Edward's climax hit. "And that is how I will control you."<br>Ed arched, crying out, his chest and stomach splattered with his spendings, he clenched his eyes closed, shuddering, he heard the clang of his automail leg being tossed on the floor, and gave a final shudder before slumping against the mattress.  
>"A bundle of energy at times," Voldemort mused, "But all the wearier when he crashes. We'll begin phase two tomorrow then Edward." Voldemort chuckled, wrapping his arms around the blond and nodding off to sleep.<strong><br>**


	3. Against Your Will

Chapter 3: Against your will.

Edward grimaced when he felt himself start to wake, his eyes were difficult to open, the world dark and blurry when they did, at last, open. The memory of the night before hit him like a speeding bus, and he shot upright, fighting with the blankets that had been placed over his naked form, searching the room for a glimpse of his tormentor. But he was alone. He slumped back against the extremely comfortable pillows, wondering how he'd gotten to this end of the bed, and so comfortably, when his night had ended in pain and horror. As if they had been waiting for him to wake up, lamps sprung to life all around the room, illuminating it, in all its decadent glory, gold inlays and jeweled books...  
>"...a bird in a gilded cage..." Ed muttered to himself, sighing and pulling the blanket over his head.<p>

Meanwhile, down the halls of Malfoy Manor, Voldemort was conversing with Draco about a mission he had for him. As Draco turned to retrieve his coat given the Dark Lord's mention of cold places he heard a whisper and then felt as if his whole body was in pleasure. What did it mean? He couldn't understand it, this sensation was unlike anything he'd ever felt. Then he realised however that Voldemort had tricked him, there was no real mission, Voldemort had used the imperius curse on him, but what on earth for?

"Come Draco," Voldemort murmured, "We must return to my chambers so that you can begin your mission in assisting me break the mind of Edward Elric and bend it to my will."

Break? Ed? Oh God! Draco thought, he couldn't speak however.

They walked for some minutes through the manor reaching Voldemort's chambers and opening the door, proceeding in.

Edward had, by that time, moved to the foot of the bed, and was fiddling with his chains, the blanket pulled over his lap. He looked up, fists clenching at the sight of his lover standing there, looking nonchalant and unaffected. Great... He looked away, jaw clenching. "What do you want?"

"Why Draco has asked to spend some quality time with his short lover," Voldemort laughed, "I felt in a particularly good mood and granted his request." Voldemort took up a place in a chair at the side of the room to watch how the scene would progress.

Ed glared at Voldemort, holding his rage inside, shouting about his height would do no good here, he turned his gaze to Draco, who's eyes roved down his body in a predatory way that sent chills down Edward's spine.

"You know," Draco muttered, "You always looked better without any clothes on."  
>The gold eyed teen swallowed, face flushing, "...why are you doing this?" He whispered when Draco was close enough, "Why?"<p>

"Because he is actually going to allow our relationship," Draco whispered, "As long as he is allowed to watch and you're kept under his eyes, he'll allow us to be together."

Edward's hackles rose at the words, and he leaned away from Draco, shaking with half contained rage, "What the hell are you talking about?" He snapped, "Like hell, Draco!"

"Like hell what? To having a relationship or to having him watch?" Draco whispered.

"Having him watch!" Ed snapped, brow furrowing, "I love you..." His voice dropped so Voldemort couldn't hear him, "But I won't...not in front of him."

"I...understand, I'll ask him to...perhaps he'll agree," Draco cringed before advancing on Voldemort's position. "He won't do anything with you in here," Draco whispered, "Surely you can cast a spell to watch from outside?"

"I can Draco, but as a consolation he will have to concede a few points." Voldemort sighed before turning to Edward, "If I am to leave, Draco is to wear a condom during all intercourse with you. I'm sure you understand. The difference will be relatively unnoticeable. Are you amiable to these terms?"

Disgust flashed across Edward's face, "...fine." He grunted, this seemed a bit off, weird, but he needed to talk to Draco, he tried to quell the hope in his chest, maybe they could escape...?

Voldemort departed the room, tossing a condom at Draco as he left. "Have fun boys!"

"There, he's gone," Draco murmured, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"...I'm fine." Edward lied, reaching out hesitantly to touch Draco's face, eyes roving over his features hungrily, "...are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Draco lied, "However, you're lying, I can tell. Don't keep me in the dark Ed, I need to know dammit!"

"...it's nothing...the usual." Ed shrugged, this sounded more like the Draco he knew, "...same as before." He looked away, but couldn't keep his eyes from his lover for long. He leaned into the smooth chest, breathing in his scent, "...it's not so bad."

"He did it again didn't he?" Draco hissed, turning Ed around to examine his back, "Even worse then last time too. What else? What else has that spineless being done to you?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Edward grimaced, "Forget about it, Co, I'm really fine..." He tried to huddle back into Draco's arms, but the stubborn teen wouldn't let him.

"Edward Elric," Draco yelled, "I want you to tell me what he did right now, or so help me, I'll withhold sex from you until you do!"

Ed shivered, "...that's really it...he just...he bit me, that's it."

"If he just bit you," Draco slammed his fist against the wall, "Why the hell are you shaking like he fucked you ten times over?"

Shuddering, Edward leaned away, "I thought that part went without saying." He grunted, biting his lip and trying not to think about it.

"So he did do it?" Draco hissed, "That prick!" Draco removed his shirt, before grasping for Ed and hugging him close. "I'm sorry that it came to this, I'm sorry he did all that to you." Draco apologised.

"...me, too." Edward muttered, burying his face in Draco's collarbone, "...I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's not your fault," Draco murmured, "We both knew I couldn't be saved, the fact that they took you too is the worst part, love." Draco shifted, to the manacle at Ed's leg, attempting to remove it. "I'm sorry," He cried, "He's made it so that only he can remove it."

"It's alright." Another lie, they came out of his mouth so effortlessly now, "Just...can we just...for a minute?" Ed mumbled, breathing in Draco's scent.

"...We can wait," Draco whispered breathing against Edward's neck, "But the lies, they need to stop this instant. I can read you too well now."

"...fine." Edward rolled his eyes, hands sliding up to slide into Draco's hair.

"Remember," Draco sighed, fists clenching "This may be one of the last times we're together, I suspect you won't be allowed to come back to the school with me."

"Back...back to the...you're leaving?" Edward's eyes widened, and he stared up at Draco's face, "...when?"

"He's sending me back with Snape in three months," Draco hissed, his eyes a dangerous sight, "But how much he'll allow us to see each other in that time I cannot be sure." Draco cupped Ed's face staring into his eyes before moving forward to kiss Ed on the brow. "Which is why we must enjoy all the time we do have..."

"Right." Edward whispered, a little hurt that all Draco seemed to want was sex, but then, when had they had much time for anything else? He nodded, leaning up on his knees to kiss Draco, trying to keep his balance without his automail leg to support him.

"Don't feel as if all I want here is just sex," Draco sighed, feeling Edward's hesitance, "I'm not an animal, however the time we have is short, I want to be able to spend the next week just massaging your automail ports and keeping you happy, but I think we have less time then that."

Ed's flesh hand slid over his automail arm, and he grimaced. He hated the fake appendages, despised having other people see them, but he knew Draco meant well, "I know, I understand."

Draco laid down next to Ed, reaching toward Ed and pulling him in for a kiss, his tongue demanding entrance into the blonds mouth and his nose taking in the scent that surrounded Ed. "I love you Edward, I hope you know that...and that you'll never forget it."

"I love you, too, Draco." Edward whispered, staring into Draco's stormy grey eyes, "So much..." He reconnected their mouths, eyes sliding closed.

"Mhmmm," Draco groaned, his left hand sliding down to Ed's left thigh, rubbing the sensitive skin and moving closer to Ed's mid section. His right was busy stroking Ed's hair and holding Ed there to continue their kiss.

The minute Draco's hand made contact with Edward's cock it was rock hard, and he whimpered, hips shifting needily.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco asked, "I don't want to force you into it after...well last night..."

Edward looked into Draco's eyes, "I..." He whispered, brow furrowing, "I'm sure." He wondered briefly if he would regret this, but the thought of rejecting Draco on what could be their last night together made his heart ache, "I'm sure." He repeated.

Draco grinned, removing his underwear, then looked at the small package Voldemort had thrown him, his facial expression turning serious before turning to Ed, "If we don't use it, he'll probably not let us see each other at all before I go."

"Do you even know how to put one on?" Ed asked, raising his eyebrows, "It's a muggle device...odd that he'd tell you to use that..."

"I've got no idea," Draco admitted sheepishly, "Can you help me with it?"

Ed nodded, smiling softly, he ripped open the foil pouch, then lifted the rubber hoop from it, settling it properly on his lover's cock, "This is a bit awkward, isn't it?" He asked, flushing, as he began to roll it down the hard member.

"Life is full of awkward moments," Draco mused, "But this would have to be one of the biggest I've ever experienced." He groaned feeling Ed's fingers roll the rubber down his cock. "It makes me wonder why he wants us to use one anyway," Draco sighed, "I mean we've been having unprotected sex for the past year nearly."

"I was wondering the same thing..." Ed's brow furrowed, but he shrugged it off as the condom covered Draco, "...that's...that's all there is." He looked up, cheeks red, "...I...it'll be hard, since I'm chained here..."

"We'll make it as comfortable as possible, the chain can be extended, it's just that it won't let the one it binds extend it." Draco whispered before reaching back and extending the chain to give Ed more maneuverability. His eyes came into contact with Ed's and he embraced the blond again, kissing with near desperation. "I'll love you until the end of time, no matter what." He promised.

Edward winced slightly as he settled on his back on the bed, eyes locked with Draco's, "I know." He whispered, "I...me too..." He choked, closing his eyes for a second.

"I'm causing you pain," Draco hissed, "It's your back isn't it?"

"Just a little, I'll be fine." Edward believed it, so...it wasn't technically a lie. "Please, Draco, I'm alright."  
>"...Fine," Draco sighed, "But if you feel too much pain we're stopping, at least until we can find a spell to seal those wounds or stop the pain altogether. Agreed?"<p>

"Agreed." Edward leaned up to kiss him, "Now...come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Draco moaned, aligning his hips with Edward's and positioning himself at Ed's entrance but pausing when the blond glared at him! "What?"

"...that thing is made of rubber, Draco." Edward said pointedly, "It...they...we need oil." He half stuttered, "They hurt way...way worse without it."

"Oh," Draco grimaced, he'd almost harmed his lover, "Of course," He conjured a bottle of oil before placing some on his hand and coating his cock in it. "Do you want to prepare first or dive in the deep end?"

"What do we have time for?" Edward asked, looking up at him, "...you're the one who knows..."

"...He didn't specify a time limit." Draco muttered, "So we'll go the long way around." Draco slicked up a finger and carefully pushed it into his lover, giving Ed time to adjust to the sensation. He waited until Ed signalled he was comfortable before adding a second finger, letting Ed adjust again before scissoring to help ease the pain Ed would feel.

Edward hid his winces, hid the pain that he hadn't really expected, he felt almost raw inside, but Draco didn't notice, and he wasn't about to let it ruin their short time together. He distracted himself by pulling Draco's free hand to his mouth, laving and sucking at each finger.

Adding the third finger, Draco stretched as much as he dared, fearing how sore the blond must still have been from the events of last night. He withdrew his fingers and placed his cock at Ed's entrance, slicking it up with a bit more oil before slowly pushing past the barrier of muscle and into his lover. He groaned, even after being fucked over and over, Ed remained as tight as ever, it was incredible!

Edward bit his lip, gripping Draco's shoulders, his left thigh seemed to be in the way, awkward and unwieldy, but, despite it being a stump with metal on it, Draco didn't seem to notice it, or care. Something that Edward had always appreciated about his lover.

Draco noticed a thin layer of blood pass Edward's lips, proof that he was suffering some amount of pain though how much could not be determined from the impassive look on his face, so Draco pressed on, beginning to slide out slowly before slamming back into Ed. Ed convulsed so Draco assumed he'd hit the spot perfectly, before moaning his lover's name out loud, "Oh, Edward!"

Edward's back arched in pain, but he hid the emotion on his face, burying his face in Draco's chest instead, and, tasting the thick, coppery liquid in his mouth, he swallowed hard, wrapping his arms around his lover, and letting him continue.

Draco continued his ministrations, forcing himself to remain as passive as possible and slide back and forth in Ed. He pulled Ed closer and kissed him again forcing his tongue into his lovers mouth and tasting him. Ed always tasted great. Draco's hands moved to Ed's nipples, teasing them, before tickling Ed's stomach.

Edward groaned, hands tangling in the sheets, frightened thoughts assaulting his mind, Why would he let us...? What is he planning? Is this really Draco? He shuddered, but Draco didn't seem to notice.

Much to Voldemort's disgust, Draco had actually broken the Imperius Curse when he'd first seen the state Ed's body was in, but the man had decided to let the situation play out. He was unsure what to do, claiming Draco was under the curse could either succeed or back fire majorly. He just wasn't sure, it concerned him what the young Elric's thoughts may be.

Edward swallowed more blood, fighting worry about where it might be coming from, he rolled his hips up to meet Draco's, eyes half closed, hair tangled beneath his head.

Draco groaned, his climax was approach fast now and he knew it, he also knew that by now Voldemort would likely know he'd broken the curse at the site of his lover in pain. "I'm close, you?" He murmured to Ed.

Edward thought about that question for a moment, feeling every inch of his aching body, he nodded, "...yeah, me too..." He slipped his flesh hand between them, gripping his pulsing member and stroking it in time with Draco's thrusts.

"Uh, ah!" Draco cried out, feeling heat surround the end of his member, forgetting the condom was holding his seed in. Draco groaned as he felt Ed's nether regions tighten further.

Edward bucked, shuddering, as he climaxed for the second time in twenty four hours, and the thought suddenly struck him that he'd been completely clean that morning.

Voldemort marched into the room laughing, "Bravo, Bravo!" He chuckled, "You broke free before it even began, I'm impressed Draco. And here I was going to make you break Edward's mind and bend it to my will. Oh well, I have something much better now. A little blond boy that shall still remain forever mine. Filled with hopelessness"

Edward jerked the blanket over he and Draco, glaring at Voldemort, "What the fuck are you talking about?" He growled, not noticing the blood trickling down his chin from his mouth.

"Edward, you think I'd just let you continually have sex with Draco?" Voldemort roared, "Don't make me laugh. This is the last time he'll be having sex with you if I can help it. You'll be accompanying me everywhere I go. You shall forever be mine."**  
><strong>


	4. Side By Side

A/N: Mature content, NC-17 at least...read at your own risk. Also...if you want a chapter after this, I need at least five reviews to feed the writing machines.

Chapter 4: Side by Side

"...what's that supposed to mean?" Edward snapped, gripping Draco tightly against himself, "And I'm not Little!" He glared at Voldemort, determined to protect the man he loved, but it didn't seem to be in the cards for them. Ed's eyes burned a burnished gold, and then he doubled over, choking on his own blood.

"Simple," Voldemort spoke with rage, "You are to go everywhere I go now Edward, you will sleep in my beds with me, you will pleasure me whenever I so desire it, you shall be chained down next to me in meetings. If you do not obey, I will kill Draco without hesitation."  
>Draco's eyes widened, turning to look at Edward.<p>

Edward's whole body shuddered, and he glanced at Draco, then wiped his bloody lips with the back of his hand, which shook as well, "...Y-yes..." He whispered, head down. "...I..." He took a deep breath, terror flooding his veins, "Yes...I...I understand..."

"Good," Voldemort purred, "Then Draco, you're dismissed to your chambers for the night. Edward, you get dressed, we have a meeting to attend." He waved his wand, undoing the manacle from Ed's leg as a necklace appeared around his neck, one he couldn't remove. He held Edward's automail leg out to him,"It is the same as the manacle with the exception it gives you the freedom to move about, it will not however let you oppose my orders in anyway." Voldemort beamed proudly.

Edward swallowed, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, he shoved the leg back into its port, repressing a scream of pain. He waited a few minutes, then stood up, pulling the offered clothing on, cloak and button up shirt, and slacks. He stood behind Voldemort, rubbing his eyes when the man wasn't looking. He glanced up as Draco was pulled out of the room by Wormtail, and another man Edward didn't know. The necklace was gold, like a choker, tight and high on Edward's throat, and then he realized what it was... a collar.

He could see it in the boy's face, he'd just come to realise what had been placed upon him. A necklace yes, but a collar, a collar that could control his obedience to a degree. Voldemort left the room, and as expected, Ed did not immediately follow. As such the collar gave him an electric shock for his failure to follow. "Come on Elric, I don't have all night to get to this meeting you know!" Voldemort sniped.  
>Edward shuddered under the assault, hands coming up to grip the collar, but it wouldn't budge, he took a faltering step and the attack eased, the electric shock slowly vanishing with each step he took. He clenched his teeth, hair tangled around his shoulders, head down.<p>

"That's better my pet," Voldemort crowed, ruffling Edward's hair, "I might even let you just sit on a chair little boy." They continued advancing before coming upon the dining room, where Voldemort strode in with Edward following. Ed noticed a manacle on the floor behind the chair of the head of table and his gaze turned up to the snake like man. Voldemort snickered, "Don't worry, I won't use it if it's not necessary."

Edward's hands clenched into fists, and he stood rigidly at Voldemort's side, ignoring the stares that the Death Eaters were giving him. He glanced at the nearest chair, biting his lip, but didn't ask, he couldn't. He wouldn't beg to sit in a chair like any normal human being. "Well, what are you doing boy?" Voldemort hissed, quietly so none of the others could hear him, "Sit in the chair!"

Edward gritted his teeth, and slumped into the chair, head down, hands clenched on his knees as waves of pain radiated from his automail leg.  
>"And so we must move on," Voldemort spoke with malice, "How has the death of our friend Albus Dumbledore affected the resistance movement?"<p>

One of the Death Eaters stood, glancing at the teenager who sat so still in his chair, before beginning his report, "Most of them have hidden away, My Lord."

Voldemort snarled, "Then why the hell are you here? You come back to report to me that they've hidden, Not locations? Nothing?"

The man, shaking, shook his head, "We found one safe house, My Lord, but the others are well hidden."

"Useless fool," Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedavra!" The death eater dropped dead on the floor, Voldemort sneered at his body in disgust. "Elric, take the body outside and destroy it, then return. Go no further. Do you understand?"

Edward stared at him, horror in his eyes, "You killed him...he...he didn't do anything...he...and you killed him!" He jolted to his feet, backing away from Voldemort, "What kind of...of Mad man kills his own people?"

"Mad man?" Voldemort roared with laughter, "Only Albus Dumbledore would've ever dared call me that, and that blundering old fool is dead! Get rid of the body." Voldemort's eyes turned on Ed, a glare, "I believe that was an order."

"How? I can't do Alchemy, and that bat took my wand, so how the fuck do you propose I do that?" Ed snarled.

"I said destroy," Voldemort snarled, "I didn't say vanish. Use your hands."

"My..." Edward grimaced, "No." He refused, crossing his arms, "You expect me to destroy a body with my bare hands? Fuck you." The hall had fallen silent.

"You forget your place, boy!" Voldemort roared, the collar activating for the second time that evening. "Do it, do it and the pain will stop. Fail to do it, and you'll be in agonising pain for the next week!"  
>Edward's knees gave out, and he gripped the collar, biting his tongue to stop himself from screaming until his mouth filled with blood, which he spat at Voldemort's feet.<p>

Voldemort bent down to Ed's eye level, not worried for the blood dripping down his face and whispered in Ed's ear, "Draco's life shall depend on your actions Edward, think about that before you refuse to do what I say. Now, take the body, rip it to pieces and bury it in the back yard with your hands." The pain the collar was generating intensified.

Edward choked, coughing on his own air as the collar tightened, he gripped the body, dragging it as best he could, arms shaking with the effort.

It took him the better part of two hours, tears sliding down his face as blood splattered over him, and then he curled into a ball of pain and misery on the dirt beside the door.

"Edward," Voldemort purred from the doorway, "You did a good job. Come now, I'll make it worth your while." Voldemort led Ed back to his chambers as the meeting had long since ended. He rested the blond on the bed, where he waved his wand to remove the coat, shirt and slacks he'd given Edward to wear. He bent down to eye level with the boy and planted a kiss, plunging his tongue into Edward's mouth.

Edward struggled, but he was exhausted, weak, he shoved Voldemort away from him, shaking, "...I...I'm covered in blood you sick bastard!"

"Yes," Voldemort sighed, licking Edward's cheek, "But that doesn't concern me right now, and besides, I want to see why men have such a fascination with you. After all, Severus, Draco, your ex-partner, so many men have shown an interest in you. I'd stop resisting, or the pain that necklace generates will get even worse."

Edward stilled, gagging at the thought of Roy, and then, when Voldemort's tongue swept out to collect more blood from him he rolled to the side, hacking up the meagre amount of food in his system.  
>Voldemort groaned as he noticed food on the floor, waving his wand to get rid of the lingering stench. "You can go and have a shower, stray outside that bathroom though, and you'll be rendered unable to walk and I'll know."<p>

Edward shuddered, his hand pressed over his mouth, holding back sobs. He stumbled into the bathroom, staring at the blood all over his arms, and gagged again, but managed to hold the bile down. "...oh...Gate..." He whimpered, turning the water on boiling hot, and stepping beneath the spray, he scrubbed roughly at his skin, biting his lip.

Voldemort mused about how the boy must be feeling, he was covered in the blood of someone who was killed needlessly after all. Not only that, but he'd made Edward dismember and desecrate the body of the man, he would bend the boy to his will one way or another, but that would take perseverance with events like this and other events. Eventually, Edward would do all he asked without question, yes, he would make it so.

Edward leaned against the cold tiles of the shower wall, tears streaming down his face, the skin of his left arm scrubbed nearly raw, his whole body shuddering. He didn't know how much of this he could take.

"Come on Edward," Voldemort purred seductively, "You've been in there long enough, if you're conscience isn't clean that's alright, I know that it won't be. As long as you are clean my boy, that is all that matters. I'm getting impatient out here."

Edward stumbled from the shower, shivering hard, skin red, he didn't want to go back in there, this man was more of a monster than he'd ever imagined.

Voldemort strode into the bathroom, his patience spent. Upon entering he saw Edward, standing just out of the shower, legs like jelly and his skin rubbed raw by the relentless urge to cleanse himself of the blood on his arms. He strode forward, not wanting the boy to do his body any further harm and wrapped his arms around the boy in a kind gesture. "Come with me, back to the bed, we'll get you sorted out shortly."

Edward flinched away from him, "Don't touch me!" He snapped, stalking back into the bedroom, though his legs still trembled, and his mind was reeling. He fought to appear determined and strong, but he knew that one day, one day soon, he would fail.

Voldemort shrugged following the boy into the bedroom, his hands came to rest on Ed's shoulders, "We're going to do things to try and help you adjust to your situation tonight," He whispered into Ed's ear, "So don't worry about the clothes."

Ed grimaced, teeth clenching, he took a few steps away from Voldemort, arms crossed, fighting the urge to hide his nakedness from the tyrant that had, in the span of three days, ruined his life...everything he'd worked for...

"Now don't pout like that," Voldemort sighed, wandering over to the bed, "It's going to hurt, I admit, but that doesn't mean it won't also make you feel good." He gestured for Ed to sit on his lap.  
>The blond considered resisting, disgust dominating his mind, until Draco's face flashed in front of his eyes. He shuddered, and, hesitantly, slipped into the man's clothed lap, his whole body tense.<p>

"That's a good boy," Voldemort purred, his hands rubbing Edward's shoulders, "It'll be alright Edward, you'll become accustomed to what we do here soon enough." His right hand drifted down to Ed's cock, slowly rubbing it, to cause sensations that may confuse Edward into forgetting his anger.  
>A grimace marred Ed's features as his cock began to harden, stiffening in the soft grasp of the Dark Lord. He clamped his mouth shut, trying to focus on something else, anything else.<p>

"It's alright, tonight, I'll be more gentle then last." Voldemort smiled, waving his wand, the scabs on Ed's back closing over, "Tonight, will all be about adjustment, so please don't fight me and lay down on your back."

Edward shuddered as his wounds healed, and he slowly spread himself out on his back, tense and still on the bed, not even shivering despite the coolness of the air. His cock betrayed him, standing straight up, hard and twitching.

Voldemort chuckled, Ed was learning obedience. "This is better, it's so much easier when you don't fight." Voldemorts silver tongue went to work convincing Edward, as he divested himself of his own robes before hovering over the blond. "I want you to enjoy this Edward, it will be the beginning of many great things to come." Voldemort conjured a bottle of oil, slowly rubbing it into his own cock and carefully coating several fingers before moving down towards Ed's cock and coating it in the slick substance as well. "Your lead, Edward." Voldemort grinned.

Edward stared at him, confused by what was happening, he didn't want this, he didn't want gentleness, not from this horrible being, he swallowed, throat dry, "...what do you mean?"

"I want you to treat this situation as if you were in bed with Draco," Voldemort murmured, "Pleasure me like you would pleasure him Edward."

"No." Edward grunted, sitting up, brow furrowed, and nose wrinkled in disgust, "Never."  
>Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "Then it seems I will have to utilise the necklace." Voldemort moved up the bed, toward Ed's head, leaving his cock in front of Ed's mouth. "I want you to suck on it Edward, do nothing more and think of doing nothing more. The necklace will prevent you from harming me so don't bother trying."<p>

Ed swallowed, eyes clamped tightly closed, shivers running down his spine, he parted his lips, struggling not to think about what he was about to do, he felt the head slide past his lips, and then the whole thing pressed forward, and he choked.

Voldemort groaned as he pushed into the blond, he felt Edward's tongue touch the head of his cock as it went in, he felt it as Ed was choked and he grinned savagely in pleasure. Edward would give him all the lubricant he needed before he entered the boy. "Keep going Edward, it's not that bad."

Edward shivered again, pushing away the urge to bite down, to harm the man that had already harmed him so much, he began to suck, bobbing his head slightly, feeling the head hit the back of his throat repeatedly.

Voldemort groaned, it felt so good, he could understand why so many men had fallen for this amazing teenager, he was so well versed in how to pleasure men, and he had stunning looks. It was a shame that he had those metal limbs, but that could be fixed in time. He groaned again as he felt the tongue at the end of his cock teasing.  
>"No Edward," Voldemort admonished, "I want to release in your rear, not down your throat." At that, Voldemort extracted his cock from Edward's mouth, moving back to his former position. "Don't worry Ed," Voldemort chuckled, "Your saliva will protect you from harm in this case." Voldemort lifted Ed's legs onto his shoulders before pressing forth and into the young blond.<br>"Nnnn..." Ed groaned, he was still sore inside from Voldemort's earlier abuse, and from Draco, though that didn't bother him. He tangled his fists in the sheets, shivering, trying to ignore the fact that it was the Dark Lord, not Draco Malfoy, above him.

"Yes, so tight!" Voldemort hissed, sliding out of Edward before slowly sliding back in, causing the blond to twitch. Voldemort's head came down to meet Ed's chest, where he began sucking on a nipple, feeling with fascination as it hardened and Ed's moan's increased.

Ed closed his eyes tightly, biting his lip, trying to be silent, but the sounds kept escaping his mouth, and guilt burned in his chest. He hated this, but his body was enjoying it, and there was nothing he could do about that.

"That's the way Edward," Voldemort groaned, "Enjoy it, we're going to be having sex on a regular basis, I want you to enjoy it Edward." Voldemort placed his right hand on Ed's cock, slowly pumping, bringing the blond closer to his climax.

The thought repulsed the blond, but he didn't speak, just kept his face turned away, shuddering with each inward thrust of Voldemort's cock.

Voldemort moaned, he'd just hit something in there he was sure, something that certainly seemed to be making the blond buck his hips. He must've hit the prostate, Wonderful, he'll cum for me and regret that it ever happened Voldemort laughed to himself, thrusting faster into Ed.

Ed's back arched, and he cried out, hands clenching in the sheets, his cock jerking in Voldemort's grasp. "N-noo...!" He whimpered as he climaxed, shuddering through the twitches and the aftershocks.  
>"Ahhhh!" Voldemort moaned, the anal passage had grown tighter, proving that Ed had reached the point Voldemort felt himself reach his limit, spilling inside on the younger blond and enjoying every moment of it. "Your punishment for disobeying last night's orders starts now Edward," He muttered, "Tonight, regardless of what you want, I'm staying inside of you. You will sleep on my stomach." Voldemort rolled over, lying on his back and pulling the blond into position on top before he passed out, ensuring the necklace wouldn't allow Edward to move.<p>

Edward swallowed, shaking, he made to lift himself off of Voldemort's cock, but the necklace froze him, there wasn't pain, he just couldn't move. His hole twitched and tightened around Voldemort's cock, and Ed whimpered when it began to harden inside of him again, while Voldemort slept.


	5. Punishment

A/n: And to begin, a shout out for Rosie, who sent me a lovely review.

I've lost my house, and therefore my internet, but I'll update as often as possible regardless. Please give me your reviews.

-Jack

A/N: EXTREME CONTENT WARNING! This chapter has a lot of...extreme stuff...if you don't like it, best to skip the whole thing.  
>Read at your own risk, as you might not come out the same at the end.<p>

Chapter 5: Punishment

Voldemort groaned, he could feel something nice and warm around his cock, wait, around his...He opened his eyes to see none other than Edward Elric sleeping on his chest, with his cock in the sleeping beauty's ass. Oh this'd be good to explain if someone came in, but no one ever dared. Voldemort rubbed Edward's thighs, before his hands travelled in between them to play with the boy's member which had remained hard while he slept.  
>Edward shifted, whimpering, his ass clenching and unclenching around the intrusion, one golden eye slid slowly open and he immediately tried to sit up, but the necklace froze him again, and he choked as a finger worked itself into his hole beside Voldemort's cock.<br>Voldemort grinned as he noticed the boy choke back a scream when he'd slid his finger into the boy next to his own cock. "It's alright Edward," Voldemort purred, "I feel great having it inside you, we might have to make this a more regular occurrence," he slid the finger out before thrusting his hips in an upward direction.  
>Edward shuddered, his legs were spread open, knees resting on the mattress on either side of Voldemort's hips, and he gave a soft, pained gasp with every upward thrust, his ass seeming to stretch all over again.<br>Voldemort placed a hand on Ed's head, bringing him down to Voldemort's chest where the man began running his hands through the silky smooth hair. "I think we need to cut this a bit," He smirked, he could imagine the boy's attachment to his hair if he'd grown it out this long.  
>"N-no!" Ed cried, shuddering, "No, don't!" He struggled against the spell on the necklace that bound him in place.<br>"Oh, attached to your hair are you?" Voldemort sighed, "Well then, what are you going to do for me if I decide not to cut it?"  
>Edward shuddered, quivering, "...I..." He closed his eyes, and slowly, very slowly, rolled his hips in a way that had driven Draco half mad.<br>"So you will give me the pleasure I so desire in exchange for your hair?" Voldemort grinned, "A fair trade. I will allow you to keep it for now, so long as you continue to please me, so if you could please put your mouth to better use, I want to taste you again."  
>Ed nodded slowly, eyes still clenched closed, "...I can't...the spell on the necklace..." He whispered, trying to lift his hips off of Voldemort's cock.<br>Voldemort released the spell freezing Edward in position, wanting to feel the blond letting himself be entered. "Try now."  
>Edward lifted his body and turned himself around, limbs shaking, he sucked Voldemort's cock into his mouth, opening his throat to take it fully inside.<br>"That's a good boy," Voldemort pushed inside, enjoying the feel of the warm cavity of Ed's mouth, "Let's see if you can keep this up for a few hours."  
>Edward whimpered at the words, feeling every movement of Voldemort's cock as it slid in and out of his throat, and he struggled to breath every time it pulled partway out.<br>"That's good Edward, keep it up," Voldemort rubbed Ed's back, "This is only the beginning of your punishment."  
>Edward began to bob his head, swallowing every inch, over and over, wondering just how long he could keep this up, and how long he would have to do so.<br>Voldemort groaned, it was so good to feel the blond sucking his cock, however he needed motivation. "Stop, Edward," Voldemort ordered, watching as Ed took his mouth off the cock with a sigh of relief, "Turn around, lay your head on the bed, spread your legs and place your ass in the air please."  
>Edward did as told, taking deep, calming breaths as he tried not to think about where he was, or what was going to happen.<br>Voldemort grinned, gripping the massive dildo he'd had hiding under the bed before bringing it out and placing it between the blonds legs, he pushed it right in as far as possible. It was well over double the size of his own cock, sure to cause pain.  
>Edward gave a cry, jerking forward, trying to escape the sudden intrusion, but the necklace had frozen him again, and he couldn't move an inch after the first twitch of motion. "Nnn...ahhh..." He whimpered, shuddering, his hole twitching around the huge toy.<br>"Edward, I think I'm going to leave that in you all day, you'll perform so much better with that in you." Voldemort added thoughtfully, "Now, I want you to get back to sucking my cock, however, I want yours in my mouth, I'm going to taste every element of you, and get to play with my toy at the same time."  
>Edward swallowed, the toy was so big it didn't try and slide out on its own, even as he crawled back to how he'd been before, wincing with every movement, until his mouth was back around Voldemort's cock, and his eyes were watering from the pain.<br>Voldemort groaned, Ed's member wasn't as small as he'd imagined in his mouth, but he continued to stimulate it with his tongue, feeling it twitch, while also using a hand to move the dildo around inside Edward, no doubt stimulating the teen further.  
>Each touch made Edward jerk, eyes clenched tightly closed, toes curling, his hole stretching so much that he whimpered when the toy wasn't moving, and now it was being thrust in and out of his ass so fast it felt like sandpaper.<br>"It hurts doesn't it?" Voldemort inquired, "To know that there are things beyond your control that are causing you both pleasure and pain. Don't worry, I'm not letting your cock far from my mouth until you've shared the taste of that fluid with me as well."  
>Edward winced, sucking the cock in his own mouth as best he could while his ass was pounded and his cock was sucked and tongued. He swallowed around Voldemort's member, twitching, the toy was slamming into his prostate on nearly every thrust.<br>Voldemort hummed, he could tell Ed was getting closer, his cock was twitching in a way that indicated he had to be feeling some extraordinary sensations, so Voldemort increased the pace of both the sucking and thrusting of the over sized toy.  
>This time, Edward really did scream, his mouth still around Voldemort's cock as he came in the other man's throat, and pain flared even hotter in his hole, making him shudder and reach back, trying to push the toy away.<br>"Now, now Edward," Voldemort moaned, "I don't think that is necessary yet, it's a test, we'll see if your ass can actually be stretched enough that it doesn't close up to remind me of a virgin every time I fuck it." Voldemort moaned, Edward's tongue had advanced and he knew it was too late to stop, he blew his load into Edward's mouth, unable to stop himself. "Swallow it," He directed.  
>Edward gagged, but did as told, forcing the liquid down, even as his hole was brutalized by the toy, which seemed to be swelling, growing larger with every passing minute.<br>"I'll leave that in you for the next few hours," Voldemort indicated the toy, "It continues expanding until it knows any more will rip your nether regions to shreds." Voldemort's mouth moved from Ed's now limp cock to his balls, licking and sucking on them before biting in order to cause a little more pain.  
>Edward choked on a sob as he felt straps slither over his skin, holding the toy in place so it couldn't be removed, or fall out, and then, to his horror, chains wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and he was suspended, from the ceiling, legs up, head partially down, and the toy, which pulsed as it slowly grew larger inside his overfull ass, clearly visible to any who walked through the door.<br>Voldemort grinned, "Brilliant, you're perfect for this position, you will be my bitch Edward, my whore. You'll do all I want, and that necklace you now wear will ensure it. You'll be suspended there until my meetings are over this afternoon, once those are done, I'll expect some quality sex."  
>Edward shuddered, head falling back with a cry of shocked pain as the toy swelled again inside him, and his cock hardened, shooting another load of his seed onto his stomach without warning.<br>"I might have to send a woman in here if you can't keep it all inside you," Voldemort hissed, "There'd better not be a mess on the floor when I get back." Voldemort departed, leaving Ed alone with his thoughts.

It was near six hours before the toy suddenly stopped growing, and Edward hung there, shuddering and panting, stretched beyond comprehension, the toy was more than a foot long, and at least six inches across now, and Edward felt like if he moved he would split, straight down the middle.  
>It was an hour after the toy had stopped growing that Voldemort walked through the door to his chambers, admiring his handiwork. His eyes widened beyond compare when he noticed how big the toy had grown inside the blond. His eyes then noticed the puddle of white on the floor, indicating just how much pressure had been placed on the boy's sex organs.<br>Ed was slumped, his head leaned back, his eyes closed, too exhausted to move, in too much pain to fall asleep. He groaned with each minuscule motion, toes curled in, cock twitching, unable to go limp.  
>Voldemort's hand dragged down Ed's cock, feeling how hard the boy was, imagining just how much he must've been stretched by the toy. He moved to the boys rear before flicking at the toy a few times to observe a reaction.<br>Edward screamed as soon as it was touched, his body jerking against the chains, tears searing his eyes, "NNNNAAAAA!" He struggled against his bonds, sobbing, "P-please...please...!"  
>"Please what?" Voldemort teased, "I can't help if I don't know what you want."<br>"T-take...take...it o-out...!" Ed pled, shuddering, "...p-please..." He whimpered, the chains making him sway slightly, back and forth.  
>Voldemort reached out and wrapped a hand around the end of the toy, he could've shrunk it but saw no fun in such an exercise and decided to pull it out at its full size. Slowly. "I'll get it out, just be patient." He whispered.<br>Every inch was agony, Edward twitched and came at least four times in the first minute of its movement, and it was only two inches out, there was still ten inches of huge toy inside of him. He felt the pain shoot through him again, as it started to move out again, and he, once again, came.  
>"Theres so much inside of you," Voldemort noted as more cum dripped from Ed's chest to the floor, "Maybe I will need to get a woman to satisfy your body's need to get rid of some. Would you like that?"<br>"Nnnn..." Ed whimpered, shaking his head, "N...no..." He choked out, "...don't...like...women..."  
>"Ah but of course you don't," Voldemort chuckled, "You prefer men fucking your brains out every other day, not you fucking some woman's brains out." Voldemort hissed in distaste, "well, I suppose I can just devour it all, it does taste brilliant."<br>Edward whimpered as the toy was tugged another three inches out, leaving seven inside, and he groaned, "...sh-shit...p-please...hurry..."  
>"If thats what you want," Voldemort chuckled, without further patience or care, he yanked the toy clean out of Edward's ass, tearing much of the anus as he did. "There, is that better?"<br>Edward screamed, a scream that seared his throat, and nearly ruined his vocal cords, his whole body jerked with the pain.  
>Voldemort lowered Edward back onto the bed, releasing him from the chains and leaving the necklace to control his movement. He reached into his pocket, removing some gel that would help ease the pain in Edward's anus as long as he applied it before the hole closed up. "Hold still Edward," Voldemort murmured, "This gel will help you heal so long as you let me get it in you now."<br>Edward stilled, his breath coming in painful, wheezing gasps, his arms shaking in their bonds. Tears streamed down his face, how was he supposed to live like this? With someone torturing him and then being kind, over and over...?  
>Voldemort shoved his fingers in, the gel coating the walls of Ed's lower region. The gel would help all the dead cells regrow overnight and ease the pain he suffered. But it wouldn't stop the emotional pain of being stretched to the limit. That was a pain Edward had to bear on his own. "It's alright my boy, calm down." Voldemort soothed. "It's over. We won't be doing that one again for a while."<br>Edward shuddered, slumping in the chains as his muscles flexed and tried to close the opening that had been so abused. "...I hate you." He whispered, sweat dripping off his body from the exertion he'd just undergone.


	6. Hopeless

A/N: I did warn you...about the chapter before this. So...have a slight bit of fluff and some normal stuff before we toss you rudely back into that crap.  
>-Jack.<p>

Chapter 6: Hopeless

"...I'm sorry, Alphonse." Blaise ran his fingers through his hair, which was greasy and unkempt, "Don't give up, though, we'll find them, I promise." He glanced at the dishevelled teen beside him, biting his lip, "Come on, let's get some breakfast, and then...then we'll find somewhere else to look, alright?"  
>"...I-I'm not giving up," Alphonse responded timidly, "It's just, w-why did they take brother? Ed wasn't the one that did something wrong. It was Malfoy that failed at the assignment they gave him. So why take my brother away from me?" Alphonse was near tears, "It's not fair. Dad, Mom and now Ed, all gone. I'm all alone."<br>Blaise placed a hand gently on Al's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks, "...Al...you're not alone, look, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." They were standing halfway through Blaise's gardens, the mid July sun beating down on them, increasing the sweat that they'd worked up in their search. "We'll find him, Al, we will. You're not alone." He pulled the halfway hysterical Elric to his chest, hugging him tight, his own facade of uncaring had shattered long before, and he longed to bury his face in Al's shoulder and forget that his friends were missing, just for a moment.  
>"It's...hard not to give up," Al whispered, "He's been taken somewhere, most likely more secure then any place with the fidelius charm. He's... something not good has been happening to him, I can feel it." Al turned to look through the gardens that were surrounding them, they were beautiful, and then there was the radiant sun beaming down on them. It reminded him of his brother, which just made him more upset. His brother always had that kind and gentle smile, even if he were laid up in a hospital bed with the crap beat out of him.<br>"Look, Al...I know it's been...a couple months, and we still...but we will find them, it's not hopeless." Blaise rubbed Alphonse's back, "Come on, get cleaned up and we'll eat something...I...I think I have an idea of where to try next." He nearly constantly had an idea in his head that seemed to slither and hide away, as if he wasn't supposed to know where the possible hiding place was, whatever the idea was, it seemed very obvious, but every time he nearly caught it, it vanished again. He shook his head, "We'll find them, we'll figure this out."  
>Al nodded, moving indoors towards his quarters. He quickly advanced on the bathroom, hoping to wash the grime from their previous fruitless search away. "It's not fair," He grumbled, "Ed is undoubtedly suffering and I'm here enjoying the luxuries of a manor." His mind flashed, Ed had always been headstrong, but the things he loved were his greatest weaknesses, Al knew this, and he was sure many others had worked it out. Why else take Draco and Ed? Use Draco to control Ed. Al's face went ashen, they wouldn't, would they?<br>By the time Blaise was finished showering, having changed into clean clothes, Alphonse was already sitting in the room they'd taken to eating in. The dark skinned teen slipped into the seat across from the younger Elric's, offering him a sad smile, "Feel better?" He asked, using a quick spell to dry his hair, "I think we should check out Diagon Alley, see if anyone's heard anything..." They'd been to the Wizarding alley several times, to no avail, but Blaise was convinced there would, eventually, be some kind of information they could use from the place, "There's bound to be a clue this time, yeah?"  
>"...Yeah, I guess." Alphonse muttered, Even though every other time has proved to be fruitless. I just want my brother back. Then Al felt a jolt to his heart, Ed was in pain again, he could just tell.<br>Blaise leaned forward, eyes concerned, "Are you alright?" He asked, tilting Al's chin up, "Is something wrong?" He wished he could do more, wished he could be more helpful to Alphonse, most of all he just wished he could find Edward and Draco...  
>"It's...Ed, I feel like he's in great pain right now." Al whimpered, "Pain particularly that is attacking his mind."<br>Blaise winced at the words, he knew that in all likelihood that was true, and that made him feel horrible for the brothers he'd come to call friends over the past year.  
>Al sniffed, he had to stop this, stop the crying, to be strong. For Ed. "We'll find him," Al whispered to himself, "I know it, we'll definitely find him."<br>Blaise nodded, "I promise." He whispered, though he had a feeling Alphonse wasn't speaking to him, he couldn't sit there and let the other boy wallow in sadness alone.  
>Al sighed, "I know, waiting is hard though." Al hugged his knees close to himself as he sat. Wishing he could just hug his brother.<br>Sighing, Blaise nodded, "...look...eat something, and I'll have the elves pack more food...we can head out tonight, instead of tomorrow..."  
>"Thank you," Al brightened, "Thanks so much!" He began to advance on his room, to repack the bag he'd emptied onto the floor upon arrival.<br>Blaise rolled his eyes, "Alphonse, come back and eat something first, alright?" He stood, summoning a house elf to pack them more supplies, "And use a cleaning spell on your clothes."  
>Al nodded miserably, waving his wand before proceeding on with repacking his bag. "I'll eat when I'm ready to, not when you tell me to." He snorted.<br>Blaise sighed, "I wasn't...you forget to eat a lot, just like your brother." He muttered, turning away and leaning over his plate, it was wearing him thin, the constant searching, the tiny voice in his head saying they were dead, the fear that it was true... All were tearing him slowly apart as he struggled to keep up a front of aloofness, not let it affect him, or show when it did. And Alphonse was getting steadily skinnier, which worried him. So what if they found Edward if Alphonse wasted away in the searching?  
>"Ed has an excuse," Al grumbled, "His stomach was unable to take food, it simply regurgitated it from his body. He was lucky to be able to eat at all."<br>Dark eyes lifted to Alphonse's face, and Blaise frowned, "No one told me." He muttered, then, it was his own fault, as he had begun avoiding the blond after the hospital wing incident, and they'd never really gotten back to being close friends afterward. "But that doesn't happen to you." So, you should eat. He left the end unspoken, he knew that Alphonse understood his point, and he didn't want to start a fight with the suddenly determined young man. He had watched the silent fluctuation of determination and hopelessness that swayed Alphonse's mind, over the past few months, had learned to work out which he was feeling at what time... and at the moment, it was determination. It seemed to border on excitement for the younger Elric, a manic focus, that latched onto the next clue.  
>The random outbursts that Al had taken to having were painful, anger flaring in those silvery eyes, harsh words, and accusations directed at Blaise, who had taken to sitting silently through them, or apologizing for things he hadn't done.<br>Al sighed, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate what Blaise had done for him, but the complete lack of a successful result was killing him. Ed was being tortured, forced to do things he didn't want to or worse and here he was living it up in the lap of luxury. "...I'm sorry Blaise," Al mumbled, "I know I've been blaming you for things that can't possibly be your fault but its really, really hard to function in the correct state of mind without brother."  
>"I'll try harder to stop it," Al grimaced, "...No promises though."<br>Blaise nodded slowly, avoiding his gaze, "...I know." He muttered, finishing his food, "It's just...you know Ed would want you to eat..." He trailed off, shaking his head, and stood up, "I'll meet you in the foyer in half an hour. I have to go pack again."

In Malfoy Manor, while Alphonse was eating his food, Edward, too, was eating. His head was down, his hands shaking as he lifted bites of food to his lips from the ornate china dishes that Voldemort had begun feeding him from. He felt like a trained pet as he sat in the chair at the huge dining table the Dark Lord insisted upon, trying to ignore the man at the other end of the table as he forced himself to swallow each bite. They were set apart from the Death Eaters, the whole table laid out in fine attire, some sick parody of a date he might have had with Draco, the thought made his heart ache, but the teen's expression remained blank, the deep shadows under his eyes attested to his lack of sleep, his frame had lost most of what he'd gained back, despite the continued administering of anti-vomiting potions from Snape. He was wasting away.  
>Draco's birthday was soon, but he hadn't seen the blond since that fateful night of torture, but for the glimpses that he'd seen through the windows of his tower room. He'd been dragged off with Voldemort several times, to different parts of the country, and even other countries, searching for a certain wand, the thought of which made Edward shiver harder. He didn't expect to get to see Draco up close again, he knew they wouldn't kiss before Draco vanished to school, they wouldn't hug, they wouldn't touch. There would be no soft I love yous, no gentle glances. Only emptiness. Edward's shaking fingers couldn't hold his fork, and it fell to the table with a clatter as a bout of rage and agony ripped through him and he swept his goblet off the table, fists clenched.<br>"I hate you." He ground out through his clenched teeth, "I despise you!"  
>"You make that sound like it is a bad thing," Voldemort chuckled, "Hate is one of the most powerful emotions there is aside from love. Continue hating me Edward, because in the end, it means you do have strong feelings towards me." Voldemort continued eating his food, eyeing the way his companion had grown thinner, less lively in the previous weeks. It appeared that the loss of Draco was weakening the boy, which was only a small matter in hindsight as weakness meant a lower chance of him resisting, although, Voldemort preferred him with his fiery streak. He would need to consult with Severus about something that may return the boy to a reasonable semblance of normal.<br>Edward recoiled from those words as if they'd burnt him. He lurched to his feet, lunging forward, but chains wrapped around his wrists and arms, dragging him back into the chair, and he slumped in its confines, shaking. It was so hard not to give up, to let go, to lose that last bit of hope, but every time he considered it, Al's face would swim in his mind, and he'd come back fighting again. It seemed so futile...if he could just get Alphonse a letter that told him to leave, to escape and never come back, then maybe he could give in. Edward spent the rest of the meal glaring bloody murder at Voldemort. The glare only increased when Snape was summoned into the room.  
>The sallow skinned man had been nothing but kind, if not a bit neutral, since Edward's arrival. It had caught Edward off guard, and it made him feel unbalanced. The potions gently pressed into his hands did what they were supposed to do, the healing spells cast upon him healed his wounds and lessened his pain. He didn't know what Snape's motivation was, only that there were no harsh words, only soft glances.<br>"You called for me, My lord?" The Death Eater asked as he swept into the dining room, glancing at Ed, chained into the chair, chest heaving.  
>"Yes Severus," Voldemort hissed, casting a spell to block Ed's hearing temporarily, "I wish for you to brew a potion,"<br>"What kind my lord?" Snape queried.  
>"Something strong, something that will make him fit and healthy as normal again," Voldemort sighed, indicating Ed, "He is fading Severus, and I will not have it. My slaves must be able to continue to please me, and he is losing his ability to do so."<br>Edward shuddered when the world went silent, slumping further in his chair, pupils dilated so far that the gold almost vanished altogether. He shook his head, a chill sweeping down his spine, and closed his eyes. He was beginning to hate magic, to despise the whispered spells, the effects they had on him, the pain, pleasure, enjoyment that came with them.  
>Voldemort grinned, Edward was squirming, he was remembering many past nights, the spells, the glorious thinks they did to the young alchemist's mind and body. He was slowly winning, Edward would soon have very few of his mental faculties left to defend himself. But he still had to be enjoyable to take until then. He remembered the pleasure he gained from stroking the hormone infused Alchemist just a night ago, forcing the boy to cum on himself and enjoy what was given to him.<br>Ed's gaze snapped into a glare at Voldemort's expression, and he tensed all over, but a figure strode past the window behind his tormentor's head, a figure with white blond hair, and pale skin. Edward jerked forward in his chair without thought, blood dripping from his flesh wrist as his gaze devoured Draco's blurry form until it moved out of sight. His heart called for the other boy, and hope had momentarily lit up his expression, caused his eyes to burn, but then he was gone, and Edward sank slowly back into his chair, heart aching. He didn't know if he could make it much longer, he was being broken down as surely as if Scar's alchemy were working on him, and it was getting to be too much.  
>"Come on Edward," Voldemort yanked him out of his dreams, "It's time to go. We have much to do." He grinned, "It draws closer, I can feel it now, great power shall soon befall my cause and you will be there to witness it."<br>Edward swallowed thickly, shaking, eyes flashing back to the window repeatedly, "I...I don't...want...to go..." He gasped, as if he wasn't thinking about what he was saying, his gaze blankly locked on the window. Snape's gaze flicked over him almost worriedly,  
>"My lord, where exactly are you planning on going?" He asked, voice smooth and sibilant. Ed seemed to have frozen, as if he'd lost his mind, and had no purpose left.<br>"Where else, Severus?" Voldemort crowed, "To Diagon Alley, I have some information to procure!"  
>Snape bowed his head, "Of course, My lord." He glanced again at Edward, then straightened up fully and swept away down the hall. The dishevelled teenager's gaze dropped to the floor, hopelessness recapturing his eyes.<br>"Edward," Voldemort purred, "You are coming. You will witness my rise to glory, my rise to power once again and my complete dominance over the rest of the incompetent populace that forces wizards to hide."  
>The blond didn't respond, he twitched away from Voldemort's fingers, teeth clenching, but no noise escaped him, and he didn't lift his gaze.<strong><br>**


End file.
